


[Art] Lipstick

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Long Hair, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Стойкость новой помады была протестирована на генерале, и помада провалила испытание.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Lipstick

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/40/02/DKnJBVX4_o.jpg)


End file.
